


To the Bottom of This

by Smashbeak



Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, M/M, Murder Mystery, Zombie Cheshire Cat, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smashbeak/pseuds/Smashbeak
Summary: On the five year anniversary of his untimely death, a man rises from his grave and seeks help to solve his murder.
Relationships: Caterpillar/Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland), Cheshire Cat/Dinah (Alice in Wonderland)





	To the Bottom of This

**CHESHIRE CADAVER!**

FORMER FIANCÉ OF THE HEIR TO THE KITTLEY HOUSEHOLD MYSTERIOUSLY MURDERED

The body of twenty-six year old Chester Cheshire was found in the streets on Tuesday morning. The owner of the tavern, Dorn Cobb, was beginning to open up his establishment when he found Cheshire face down about three feet away from the tavern door. Mr. Cobb gave his side of the story,

"At first I thought he was passed out from binge drinking the night before. It was only until I tried to move him to the alley as to not be trampled by passing carriages did I realize that he was dead."

Cobb went on to describe the horrific injuries on the body that may have been the cause of Cheshire's demise. There were numerous bruises on the head and face, six gunshots to the torso and finally a slit throat. Police tried in vain to find any evidence that could reveal the culprit or culprits. None was found so they asked around for any possible witnesses. Rose Redd, leading lady of the local Garden Gossip club described odd noises she heard the night before,

"I was just going to the loo for a drink of water in the middle of the night when I heard gunshots in the distance. I thought it was Mr. White shooting at some rabbits that were trying to invade his vegetable garden. I suggest you go to him for answers. He's usually a light sleeper so he may have seen something."

When police asked Robert White for his eyewitness account, he nervously complied,

"I was only drinking my tea to put myself to sleep when I heard some loud bangs. As soon as I heard them, I immediately dove under the covers and hid until I finally fell asleep."

Police were suspicious of Mr. White's behavior but after White's maid, Mary Ann Hart confirmed that it was normal for him, they investigated elsewhere. Police went to the residence of John Kittley to speak to his daughter, Dinah Kittley, the woman who was supposed to marry Cheshire on Sunday. When informed of Cheshire's death, Dinah immediately collapsed into a fit of tears. This was when her father gave his response,

"I can't believe it. Yes, that fat oaf left my daughter at the altar but he hardly deserved anything like this to happen."

After questioning everyone in Wondrift and zero evidence, police have concluded this crime to be a cold case. Cheshire's funeral will be held on Thursday morning in the Wondrift Cemetery.

. . .


End file.
